daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Darian Tabris (KayaniAmber)
"My faith in The Maker is my shield, and with it I will protect the helpless and the innocent from the monsters in the shadows." Darian Tabris is a City Elf Templar, born in Denerim's Alienage in 9:10 Dragon. His husband is Zevran Arainai. He is the Hero of Ferelden, Lord Chancellor and Advisor to King Alistair, the Champion of Redcliffe, and formerly, the Arl of Amaranthine, the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden, and the Commanding General of Ferelden's Army. Overview Physical Appearance Being a sword-and-shield warrior, Darian has a well-built, muscular physique. His long copper hair is pulled back into a braid, a color shared by his tattoo. His eyes are turquoise. Personality Darian is a devout Andrastian and a man of great faith, though he is far from preachy. He is less concerned with bringing the Chant of Light "to all corners of the world" as he is upholding the Chant's ideals of protecting the weak, defending the helpless, and being compassionate to those in need. When presented with a challenge, Darian exercises caution and patience, and makes sure he has all the information possible before taking action. If there is a diplomatic solution to be found, he will seek it out and take it. While he is quite capable of killing, he will only do so as a last resort. He tends to be stoic and quiet without being grim. There is a respectfulness about him and a kindness in his eyes. Darian's trust is not automatically given, due to life in the Alienage. He is slower to trust humans and more likely to trust qunari and Dalish elves, while city elves and dwarves place somewhere in-between. Once his trust has been earned, Darian will visibly relax around the person and be more chatty. He is, at his core, an optimist, but is experienced enough with the world to be guarded and cautious. Biography Companions Alistair: It took a while for Darian to fully trust Alistair. Sure, he is reliable in combat, and a Templar, but still a human. Darian didn't consider Alistair to be a friend until Alistair's confession in Redcliffe. In that moment, it occurred to Darian that Alistair trusted him far more than Darian trusted Alistair in a personal capacity. It stirred a feeling of shame in Darian. He trusted Alistair after that, and even grew to consider him a close friend. Darian tried to reciprocate the trust and openness Alistair had shown him. He took Alistair to Denerim to see his sister, Goldanna, and suggested that Alistair start looking out for himself afterwards. While in Denerim preparing for the Landsmeet, Darian made a point of taking Alistair into the Alienage. It had already been decided that Alistair would be taking his father's throne, should the Landsmeet go their way. If Alistair was going to be the King of Ferelden, then he needed to be the King of all Fereldens. To do that, he needed to see the Alienage. More than once, Alistair commented to Darian that the Alienage made him sick to his stomach. He could not believe there were living conditions that bad in Denerim. Darian had no problems supporting Alistair's bid for the throne, but suggested he marry Anora to fully unite all of Ferelden under him. As his boon for slaying Urthemiel, Darian asked Alistair to not forget what he saw in the Alienage. Alistair promised to do what he could to improve things for the elves. He kept his promise, going so far as to make the Alienage its own Bannorn, giving the elves a voice in the Landsmeet. Shianni was the first Bann of the Alienage. Headcanon: Alistair sent the royal stonemasons and carpenters to the Alienage to re-built it from the ground up. The housing was connected to the city's sewer system and a clean water well was added to the central square, purified daily. Alistair, with the support of Queen Anora and Bann Shianni, declared that elves and humans, both men and women, are to receive equal pay for their work. Darian, as the Commanding General of Ferelden's Armies, opened up positions in the army for elves to fight to defend their homeland. Positions in the city guard were also opened up for elves. A squad of elven guards is posted in the Alienage at all times, though elves serve throughout the city. While weapons are banned in the Alienage, guards and soldiers are permitted their service weapon in case of emergencies, provided it is in a secure, locked, container. Leliana: Morrigan: Oghren: Shale: Sten: Wynne: Romance While Zevran had tried to kill Darian, something inside Darian, his faith maybe, told him not to kill the unconscious elf at his feet. At least find out who hired him, first. After talking with the assassin, Darian felt that the elf's presence in his life hadn't yet been fully realized. He brought Zevran onto the team, despite Alisair's objections. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: The Dalish: Though he is an Andrastian, Darian has an acceptance of the Dalish and their way of life. If every being is a creation of The Maker, as the Chantry teaches, then the Dalish are also His children and they are living their lives exactly as He intended. If anything, Darian has great respect for the Dalish and their courage in keeping to their traditions and faith. Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: 'Gallery' Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Elf Category:Zevran Romance Category:KayaniAmber Category:City Elf